A Betrayed Saviour
by riva1999
Summary: I am Percy Jackson. Everyone I cared for betrayed me. My mom, my girlfriend, my father, the gods, my friends... everyone turned their backs on me. Discover the story of my life after the two wars and how it was ruined and shattered, piece by piece. Sorry its my first fanfic and I suck at summaries, so I hope you enjoy it!
1. Alone part 1

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alone Part 1 (Sally, Paul, and Emily)**

**Percy´s P.O.V.**

Right now, I feel like I could die.

I never thought my mom could give me that look of hatred that could bring my whole world down. What I feel right now can't be described by words.

**Flashback**

I was happy with my mom, my stepdad, and my stepsister, her name was Emily, she was 10 years old, and I loved her. When she was crying, she would always come to my room and hug me and cry on my shoulder, and I would always know the way to make her smile again, and she would stay there for a while, laughing and playing with his older brother. She had brown curled hair and

Anyway, we were having dinner at the Olive Garden, and we were having a great time. When we were finished eating, we headed out to get the car from the valet parking. When I was asking the valet parking guy for the car, he suddenly said something that got me nervous:

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

"Uhm… yeah… that's me…"

Suddenly he started morphing bigger and more muscular. Then realization hit me. He… no, IT, was a Cyclops.

Crap.

Suddenly he shouted "I found one!".

And out of nowhere, another 10 Cyclops appeared in front of me.

Double crap.

I took out Riptide and I shouted "Mom! Paul! Emily! Hide somewhere!" and I began slicing the one-eyed monsters, when I suddenly saw Emily running towards me, crying, probably to hug me and for me to comfort her. And I shouted "NO! GO BACK!"

But it was too late. A Cyclops smashed her with his hand and she went flying and fell unconscious. That put me into rage mode.

I began fighting them with all of my strength with my Greek-roman unorthodox fighting style. They were finished in no more than 20 seconds.

I started to run towards Emily to check her out. As I reached her I leaned down to see if she was breathing. Fortunately, she was, but she had a broken nose and two broken ribs. I turned around to look for my mom, and found her already running towards me. She was looking at me in a strange way, in some way she had never, EVER, done to me, but I just shrugged it off.

"We have to get her to a hospital, right now!" I told her.

She just nodded and everyone got into Paul's car and went to the hospital. Once we were there, some nurses took her to the E.R. We waited for good 30 minutes, and a medic popped his head out.

"Family of Emily Jackson!" he shouted.

The three of us stood up and went to where the medic was.

"What happened doctor? Can we see her now?" I bombarded him with the questions. He he. That remembers me of my friend, the Oracle, her name is Rachel. She always starts telling all of things she has to say like a machinegun. Like that time when we were… ARGH! Damn ADHD! Focus, Percy. Focus.

"Well, she is not good; she has two broken ribs and a broken nose. We'll have to take her to the surgeon to repair her ribs. You'll be able to see her in 6 hours."

"Thanks doctor."

"No problem"

We went back to our seats and I put my head between my hands. I couldn't believe it. All of this was my fault. If I had run to protect her, this wouldn't have happened. I feel like an emptiness in my stomach. I lifted my head to see how my parents were taking this. Paul looked really stressed and preoccupied. My mom didn't look that simple. She was red and she was giving me that look again. Then I noticed it.

She was glaring at me.

She had never ever in my whole life glared at me. She was because she was angry… No. Furious. That's the word. Then she lost it and started shouting at me "IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT US AND HER IN DANGER! YOU ALMOST GOT HER KILLED! I WISH THAT YOU AREN'T MY SON! THAT I NEVER HAD YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE OUR LIFE WOULD BE MUCH BETTER! BUT NOOO! YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS SCREW IT UP FOR YOU TO REALIZE… That we. Don't. Want. You."

Each one of the words that said were like if a truck passed right on top of me. I was feeling dazed. Did she mean all what she said? Right now I was fighting back the tears from flowing. I just looked up, sadness clear in my eyes, and I told her "Very well then I think that I should leave… Tell Emily that I love her and I will never forget her… If you ever need anything, call me… But if it's for another reason, don't even look for me. And… I love you guys…" Tears were now flowing down my cheek.

I ran as fast as possible, away from there. I think that I will go back to camp. To home… There I would be with my friends and forget all about it. Nothing else could get worse…

**Flashback end**

Oh boy, how wrong I was…

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever, so don't be so hard on me. Anyway, tell me. Did you like it? Please review and comment and tell me if I should continue with this story.**

**A/N 2: Sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

3


	2. AN

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Some people (smegol26 and allen r) have been complaining about me making Annabeth cheat on Percy.**

**You even haven't read the second chapter and you are already making your conclusions! I. Am. Not. Making. Annabeth. Cheat. On. Percy. Got it? Annabeth will still remain in the good guys side. To dawdler: he will become very powerfull. Just not like the other ones, that he bocomes more powerful than all of the Olympian counsil together. Nope, not THAT powerful.**

**A/N 2: Make as if the kiss in the lake at the end of TLO never happened. So Percy and Annabeth are not together. So anyways, c'ya.**


	3. Alone part 2

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**Chapter 2:**

**Alone part 2 (Sam, friends, and brother)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

You're probably wondering what could get worse right in that moment, when my family basically left me. Well, let me tell you what happened after that:

**Flashback**

So that sight of my mom literally shattered my soul to pieces. Though, now I am at camp, where all of my friends are. I smiled when I saw Thalia's tree, and ran towards it, and I sat down there and closed my eyes.

I was there for like 10 minutes, when all of a sudden, a pair of hands were covering my eyes "Guess who?" a voice I knew very well said.

I smirked "Hello Wise Girl"

"Hi Seaweed Brain! What are you doing here?" she said as she let my eyes see again.

My face darkened "I don't really want to talk about it"

I think she noticed the sadness in my eyes, because the next thing she said was "Oh… umh… err… sorry." She said awkwardly

I smirked, completely changing my mood "Oh my gods! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena is actually sorry about something! What now? Flying pigs? Oh… never mind…"

She laughed at my stupidity "Don't push it Perseus" I flinched at that.

"Don't call me that" I mumbled under my breath.

"PEEEEEERRRCCYYYYYY" a loud high pitched voice screamed.

I turned around, just to see my girlfriend, Samantha Young tackle me in a bear hug. She had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is a bit short, but it doesn't matter. She was really beautiful, being a daughter of Aphrodite, and, yes, she wore makeup, even though I told her not to, well at least she uses a bit less. I hugged her back and she whispered in my ear "How are you doing babe?"

"Hi Sam. I'm fine, and you?"

"*giggles* Now better" Those giggles are getting me sick.

Suddenly we heard a loud roar, and we turned back to see what it was. There was a boy who was my age and 5 hellhounds.

Dang it.

I ran to help him, and started slashing at the hellhounds it took me 3 minutes, but I killed 4 of them. The other guy killed one when he tripped over with his own feet and accidentally broke its neck with his feet while falling. Lucky bastard.

"Hi, I'm Percy" I presented myself.

"I'm John"

I took a closer look, and noticed that he was just like a mini-me. He was shorter than me of course. He had messy jet black hair, just like mine, and sea-green eyes. But he was more tan; he was maybe from Miami or somewhere with a beach.

Suddenly, a glowing trident appeared on his head. He was a son of Poseidon. He was my brother. YAY! I have a new bro! From his looks, I'm not surprised that he is my brother.

"OH, did you see how I beat those dog-like things on my own? I'm so awesome!" He said

Well now I am surprised. That instant, I knew that I wouldn't like this kid at all.

**Time skip – 20 minutes**

So, I have to give my egoistical, pathetic excuse of a human being (my brother) a tour around camp. He couldn't stop talking about how great he was, and how he defeated alone those hellhounds.

When we were walking we got to the arena, and we saw there Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, and Chris just hanging out. I approached them to say hi. Just then my brother started telling how he defeated the entire pack of hellhounds single handed. That was OK with me, if he wanted to be famous for things he didn't do, I don't care.

Just then he started telling that I didn't do anything, that I just stayed there watching, and that he started yelling for help, and that I didn't do anything and that I told him to take care of himself.

"Yeah right as if they are going to believe you, they know me more than that" I thought, but as usual, I was wrong. They started yelling at me:

"What the fuck is your problem Percy?!"

"How could you do that?!"

"So that's how you treat a new camper huh?!

"I can't believe you did that! He is your brother!"

"I didn't do what he said!" I tried defending myself. "For Zeus' sake, I killed 4 of the hellhounds! He just killed 1, and as an accident!"

"You're just jealous that there is another person that could beat you in camp!" Clarisse yelled at me.

I could have answered back at that, but I just stormed of. I don't want to fight with my friends, remember that my fatal flaw is loyalty, so I don't like fighting with the people I care for.

I ran to my cabin, and just laid back on my bed to try to get some sleep. But just then, I heard a knock "Come in!" I yelled. Annabeth entered my cabin with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"My brother happened" I answered

I told her the whole story, and she looked at me with pity, and then she hugged me.

"You know that I will never leave you, I'll always be your friend" she told me. "Besides, I saw all what happened, and I know that he is lying" she added.

"Thank you Wise Girl" I answered, and hugged her back. I always thank the gods that I have a friend like her.

"Hey, you wanna go to have a walk at the beach?" I asked her. She nodded, and we parted to the beach.

We were walking at the beach, you know, just talking like friends, both of them forgetting what happened earlier. When, all of a sudden, we saw my brother making out with some girl. Huh. First day, and already hooking up with someone.

When realization hit me. My brother was making out with _my girlfriend._ Sam. For some reason, it didn't hurt me as bad as I thought it would. I think I never really loved her. But yet, I felt the betrayal, and it really hurts.

"Sam?" I asked, my voice trembling.

They both turned around, and Sam paled "P-p-percy I c-can explain"

I looked down "There's nothing to explain. I think we are over now"

Tears started getting formed on my eyes, so I just ran off (again) to my cabin, with Annabeth yelling at me to wait from behind, but I just kept running until I reached my cabin an locked myself in there.

Why do these things keep happening to me?

**A/N: So, what do you think? I am making Annabeth stay by Percy's side for the rest of the story. This isn't the end of the betrayal so be prepared for more.**

**A/N 2: This will be a Chaos fanfic. Not all of it, but a big part.**


	4. Alone part 3

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**Chapter 3:  
Alone Part 3 (Gods, more friends, and camp)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

My life is coming down to ashes. First, I almost get my sister killed, then, my parents basically disown me, after that, I found out that the Poseidon sibling I always wanted, is in fact a heart-less, egoistic jerk, then , my friends get on his side, and now they hate me. To top it all of, my girlfriend cheats on me with my jerk of a brother (I think I like calling him a jerk). It's already been a week since the last events so I am really missing my old friends by now. By the way, I don't know where the _jerk_ is. Not that I care.

So right now, I am lying in my bed, with puffy, blood-shot red eyes from crying. I can't believe I'm going through all this. I can't believe that I haven't left camp by now. I can't believe I haven't _killed_ myself by now. But there are still some people left for me: as she already said, Annabeth was one of them, Nico, Thalia, and Grover are the other ones I can still count on, but Grover was going around the world trying to save the planet, being the Lord of the Wild and all that stuff, Thalia was with the Hunters, so she wasn't around very often, and Nico is always either at Camp Jupiter with his sister, or he was in the Underworld with his father. Ah I was already forbid to go to Camp Jupiter, because Octavian had gotten on my nerves and I kicked his sorry ass, so I can't come back there, because they would try to kill me in sight. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and his new girlfriend, Reyna, (yeah… I know… shocker) all lived there, so they could just IM me.

Wait, maybe I can do that to easy myself up, so I made a rainbow, and took a golden drachma out of my pocket and threw it to the rainbow, and said "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Leo Valdez, Camp Jupiter."

Out of thin air, appeared Leo, accompanied by Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. "Oh. Lucky me!" I thought "Hey guys!" I greeted. Suddenly, they al turn their heads around to see me, and they all started _glaring _at me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"How dare you show your face Jackson?" Jason asked angrily at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, really confused.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Piper screamed "We know what you did! We know what you did to your brother! We know that you cheated on Sam! He already told us all!" Hazel screamed angrily at me. Ok. Now I'm really confused.

Suddenly someone came out from the bushes behind. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes, he was really tanned, (really, he looked more orange than anything) and he was smiling evilly at my direction. Hmm… _the jerk._

"But I-""Cut it Jackson!" Reyna interrupted me "I actually thought that you were an honorable man. I guess I was wrong."

"We don't want to ever see you ever again" Leo said and ran his hand through the mist and the image disappeared.

Before I was feeling bad, now I just wanted to curl up in a ball in a corner of the room and just stay there 'till I die. I rather carry the sky, or even going back to Tartarus and just rot there.

I just lay in my bed again and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Time-skip 2 hours**

I woke up to the sound of the conch shell announcing dinner, so I got up. Even though I was in no mood to see anyone, I was really hungry, so I got out of bed, and headed out to the dinning pavilion.

When I got there, I just got to my table and started eating quickly, to be out of there as soon as possible. But of course, being me, anything went as planned. There were 13 flashes, and then, the Olympians were there, along with someone I didn't really want to see.

"Hello fellow campers!" Zeus said at the top of his lungs "We're here to announce of your new guardian! The Guardian of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter! The greatest demigod ever to exist! John Dempsey, son of Poseidon!" Zeus finished.

You've got to be fucking kidding me._ The jerk?!_

"He is now immortal, so that you demigods are always safe under his watch" Poseidon said "And I would like to announce to that he is now my favourite son, and that I am very proud of his actions!" _Which actions?! Being a jerk?! _I thought.

"Now," Zeus started "you're all probably wondering what he did to receive such an honor." _Yeah, I am! _"Well, he defeated alone an army of a hundred monsters that were attacking Camp Jupiter!"

_Yeah, of course, and Hephaestus is handsome. _" Now we will take our leave" There were 12 flashes of light, and The Olympians were gone.

Suddenly, the camp burst into cheers and 'well done' 'you are my hero' 'can you marry me?' could be heard everywhere. Just Annabeth and I stayed in our place in silence, I with a shocked expression plastered in my face.

"I know that I am so awesome, but I have one first decree to do" Everyone silenced at once and paid attention to what he was saying.

"I decree that Perseus Jackson is officially banished from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter" Everyone started cheering at that. They started saying that they don't need me anymore and that I am as worthless as trash.

All I could see was red. I was shacking with fury, betrayal, and disbelief. Suddenly there was very big wave coming towards all of us and it hit us. Hard. When all the water was gone there were many unconscious campers laying on the ground. Luckily I contained myself in time so that it wasn't like St. Helens, when Annabeth and I were there… Wait… Annabeth!

I went directly towards my friend's unconscious body and picked her up. I carried her to her cabin and laid her in her bed. When, suddenly, her eyes shot open "You can't leave me Percy!" I smiled with a hint of sadness "I guess I cannot do anything about it" I answered to her. Then she started hugging really tight "Please, Percy! You can't leave me alone here! You're my best friend!" I smiled sadly again at that "I wish I could stay here with you Wise Girl, but I can't. You have to promise me that you'll-""Then I'll come with you!" She cut me up "I'll come with you and you can't stop me!"

I smiled, but this time with happiness that I still have someone. "I guess that I can't do that neither. So you better start packing up" She just nodded, and immediately started packing up. I smiled, and headed out to my cabin. This will be a long trip.

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**People have been complaining. I really don't know what to do. Some people say that I must make Percy really powerful-like-he-even-scares-the-gods type and some people say that I must make him like the normal Percy. So I'll make a democracy:**

**Normal Percy**

**Powerful Percy**

**So don't forget to vote on how Percy must be and most importantly R&R. **

**A/N 2: Votation finishes on Saturday**


	5. Mission Accomplished

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**Chapter 4**

**Mission Accomplished**

**Omega's P.O.V. (It's not Percy)**

My mission is already completed, I was sent to _affect_ the life of some puny demigod. I must say that my mission was easier than I thought it would be. I was supposed to make the life of him a miserable pit hole. And, as I already said, it was successful.

_Flashback:_

Ok I must make his family reject him, but I must find a good way to do it. I have been following and spying them for almost one week. Today they are going to have dinner at a restaurant. I think that I must take this chance and make a strike. I plan to make a strike on the parts that hurt him the most. His sister and his mother.

I'll make that some Cyclops come and attack them, maybe some 10, that way it will be very hard for him to defeat them, and maybe someone of his family will die in the progress. But I have to make sure that he doesn't die, after all, I will die if that happens, because I was told to not killing him, but to make him suffer a lot. And I plan to do that.

I told a Cyclops that I knew where to find a demigod, and told him his name was Percy Jackson, and that he just needed to follow me and bring his brothers. He did so. I just made him look like a normal mortal, to be more specific, a valet parking guy. So when Percy came out of the restaurant with his family, the Cyclops smelled him and called for his brothers, and they all gathered around them. Percy told them to hide, in that moment I had an idea. I came running towards the girl, of course, I am invisible when I want to, and told her "go running into the arms of your brother, he'll comfort you". She started running towards him, and was smashed by the meaty hand of the Cyclops. You see, I have the power of whispering things to people, and it will sound like your own mind, conscience, etc. That's why I was assigned this oh-so-important mission.

In that moment Percy went into rage mode, and started killing them as if they were just insignificant insects. I gulped. That isn't what I expected. Well, maybe the sister is dead, so I checked her. She's breathing. Fuck.

But very probably she has a lot of bones cracked, so it's something.I whispered to the mom "It's his fault", and she started glaring at him. I watched as they were going to the hospital, and followed them. Once there I came up with a brilliant idea. I waited for the doctor to tell them what the broken bones were, and whispered to the mother "It's all his fault." And told her some things she could tell him to make him hurt a lot.

I saw the look of hurt on his face, and I knew it just by looking in his eyes. He was broken. But I need to beak him even more. But at least, phase one is complete.

_**Some time later…**_

Ok I have already completed the mission. It wasn't that hard. In fact I didn´t have to whisper to everyone. I didn´t have to whisper to his girlfriend, she did it on her own, neither did I have to whisper to any of the gods. The one I am surprised I had to whisper, was his half-brother, John, looks like he was as selfless as his brother.** (A/N: Didn't expect that one, did you?) **

At camp Jupiter, he didn't really beat the whole monster army, truly it was Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel, but I whispered them to tell everyone that it was John who did it, after that I erased their memories about that battle. The gods made him the Guardian of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. When he came to camp, I whispered him to banish him from both camps. Suddenly I saw a huge wave coming towards us, and I tried to run, but the wave hit me, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I didn´t find Percy anywhere. I grinned, but there was another detail, the daughter of Athena wasn't here. She's been causing me problems. When I tried to get her to betray Percy, for some strange reason, I couldn't do it. Her bond with Percy was bigger than what my powers could handle. Now she runs away with him. Just _perfect_. I was going to start looking for them, when, suddenly, I received a message that said:

**Omega: your mission has been completed; you are allowed to return now.**

Ok, so I can return now, I wonder what will be of those two. I really pity them, especially Percy, but I received direct orders, so I can do nothing about it. I just have to do one last thing before leaving. I erased the memories of everyone about everything that happened since Percy lastly returned to camp, and made that John wasn't claimed anymore, so he can be claimed later, again. The disappearance of Percy and the daughter of Athena would be a mystery to everyone.

**A/N: I know that I took a lot of time doing this chapter, but right now I am doing my final exams, so I had to study, and I didn't have time to update. I know too that this chapter is too short, but I promise a longer one, and soon. So don't forget, R&R.**


	6. That's a big one

**A BETRAYED SAVIOUR**

**Chapter 5**

**That's a big one**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Ok, we are finally in the city. It's been one day since they banished me from Camp Half-Blood. When we left we had to walk all the way here, because Annabeth's phone was broken, and, well… I don't have one, so we couldn't hail a cab. But anyways, we are finally here, and I am really tired, I looked at Annabeth, and saw that she was exhausted as well.

"Hey… Wise Girl… " I told her between gasps "want to… get… an hotel?" She just nodded. We started walking, and after some minutes, we found a little hotel, and decided to stay there.

I walked over to the Front Desk and asked the guy there for two individual rooms, and the guy handed us the keys. We walked towards our rooms, which happened to be next to each other. I handed Annabeth her key.

"Good night, Wise Girl" I told her "Good night Seaweed Brain"

Right before I could enter my room, she said "Percy?" I turned around.

"We'll get through this" And without another word she entered her room, leaving me speechless in the middle of the corridor. _Does she really mean that? Will she stay by my side?_ Those were the questions that were now running uncontrollably through my mind. Because I really wish that she will, because right now, she is the only thing that is keeping me from suicide.

I went into my room, and laid down on my bed, and slowly drifted into Morpheus's Realm.

_I was standing in the middle of the strawberry fields, back at camp, when all of a sudden, a lot of people started walking towards me, I recognized them as my friends, and they started greeting me. I was really confused. I was feeling very happy because I could be as if nothing had ever happened, but something didn't fit right. They all had betrayed me. Why would they get back with me? They started talking as if nothing had ever happened, as if they hadn't betrayed me, and abandoned me. _

_Suddenly the scene changed, and I was again alone in the strawberry fields, but now it was cloudy and cold. I saw that again my ex-friends were walking towards me, but there was someone in their shoulders. They were carrying John and cheering for him. John started to point his finger at me, and all of their heads spun towards me, and started walking towards me._

"_Look, here is my wimp of a brother!" John yelled "I can't believe you were ever friends with him! He is just trash!" Everyone started cheering again, and started throwing insults at me, and some of them just repeated what he said. It really stung to pass again by this again._

_I crumpled in a ball, and sat in the ground, while they just kept insulting me, and then started throwing things at me. I looked up and saw Sam walking over to us. She took John by the neck, and started making out with him, with a lot of passion may I add. My heart started to ache seriously bad. I couldn't hold myself anymore, as I started to scream._

_I looked up and saw that there wasn't anyone there, and the sky was dangerously red. Out of the blue, a fire started, and made a circle around me, without advancing more, and without extinguishing. Then some hands came out of the ground and took me by the ankle. The hands were all rotten, and you could see some bones picking out. They started to sink me in the earth._

I practically jumped out of my bed as I woke up. I was covered in sweat, and I was shivering. Now, that was an horrible nightmare. I just tried to shook it off by getting a warm shower.

After I finished the shower, I got dressed, and packed all my stuff up. I walked out of my room, and collided with something, and fell straight on my butt. I looked up just to see Annabeth on the floor, in the same position as I was. She just laughed, and we got up, and, with our packs and everything, headed to the restaurant of the hotel, for having breakfast.

When we got there, we saw an empty table and walked over to it. The waiter came and asked for our order. We asked for it and the waiter walked over t the kitchen.

We were in a very awkward silence, but somehow, I really preferred it that way. I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I was still a little shaken up by my nightmare.

I looked over at Annabeth, and saw that she was a little disturbed too.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I knew that she was lying. I just raised my eyebrows. She sighed "I'm just a little confused, that's all" I motioned for her to continue "It's just… it's the first time I get out of camp, and have no idea of what to do… and that just creeps me" _Of course it does, you're a daughter of Athena_, I thought.

Just then our food arrived. The waiter handed her breakfast to Annabeth first, and then to me. When he was setting the plate on the table, I noticed something in his arm, it looked like a tattoo, it was a black vortex. I just shrugged it off.

We started eating like animals, we were both really hungry because of what we had to walk, and we hadn't eaten anything since we left camp. Just when I was finishing, I heard a weird noise some tables across us. I looked in that direction, and in that moment, I paled.

Just lying there, in the corner of the restaurant where there were no tables, was a hellhound, bigger than any other I had seen. It made look Mrs. O'Leary, like an adorable puppy. I silently pointed at the hellhound with my head, and Annabeth turned around too. Just as she saw it, she paled too. We had a silent agreement, and stood up the table, left some mortal money to pay, took our packs, and started walking as quickly as we could towards the exit.

We walked out of the hotel, and turned our heads and saw that the hellhound was running at full speed towards us. There was no time to think we just started to run as fast as we could, in no direction in particular.

After a few blocks of running, we were cornered down in some alley. It seems like our only option now was fighting. We turned around at the same time, and didn't saw the giant hellhound. Instead, there were _3 of them._ And they were the same huge size.

I looked at the eyes of Annabeth, and as if we were reading each other's minds, we knew what we would do. I took out Riptide of my pocket, and uncapped it. I charged with all my force, and started slashing at them, and blocking or dodging the attacks that were coming towards me. I saw Annabeth was climbing on some fire escapes. I continued battling the hellhounds, it was mostly defense, because the attacks were a lot, and if I tried to attack at them, I would be turned to mashed potato.

Annabeth was already at top of the stairs, and whistled as loud as she could. That was enough to get the attention of the hellhounds, as the 3 of them turned their heads towards her, and started barking. It was enough time for me to slash at the neck of one of the hellhounds, and it exploded into yellow dust.

The other two hellhounds turned their heads towards me and growled. They started attacking at me again, and I did exactly the same thing I was doing before. Only defense. I saw Annabeth drop herself off the stairs, and landed gracefully on her feet behind the hellhounds. She quickly stabbed one in the back foot. It scowled in pain, and turned towards Annabeth. I jumped, did one flip in the air, and landed on the back of the hellhound, and dug my sword deep into the neck of the hellhound, as it exploded into a cloud of yellow dust. The result: My face kissing the floor.

I got up, and saw the only hellhound left; it was the leader of the three, and the biggest. I charged at it and this time, I put a little more in the offensive part. Annabeth put on her invisibility New York Yankees cap, and disappeared, I continued attacking the hellhound. I finally had my lucky blow, and slashed at its neck, and it cut deep, but it didn't kill it. The hellhound scowled in pain, and got back. It looked at me in anger, and started attacking me with double the force. I was starting to get really tired, and it pinned me down to the floor. Right as it was about to bite my head off, it exploded in a cloud of yellow dust.

Annabeth fell on top of me, because she was on top of the hellhound when she slayed it. For a moment, I just looked into her grey eyes, and stared at them. Annabeth shook her head, and got off of me, blushing a new shade of red.

We were both panting. Those were some difficult to kill hellhounds, but we survived them, and that was all what mattered. Out of the blue, I just started laughing, and that turned into a maniac's laughter. Annabeth was staring at me weirdly, when she couldn't help, but to laugh as well.

Our round of laughter ended, when suddenly, a black vortex appeared out of nowhere, and out of it stepped a woman who looked our age and was as pale as paper, and had the darkest hair I had ever seen. Her eyes were strangely black. She was wearing a long dress that had constellations and stars all over it, and it looked as if they were moving. All in all; she was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth.

"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I really have no excuse, so just please forgive me. Anyway, I just decided that this story will be a three book series, so expect for a lot more to come. And as for the poll of powerful Percy and normal Percy, I think you already know, but powerful Percy won by a heck lot. And don't worry, this WON'T be a Chaos/Percy fanfic, it will remain Percabeth. Don't forget to R&R because last time I only got 1 review for chapter 4, and that was kinda lame and sad :( **

**-Riva out**


End file.
